Pain sensation in mammals is due to the activation of the peripheral terminals of a specialized population of sensory neurons known as nociceptors. Capsaicin, the active ingredient in hot peppers, produces sustained activation of nociceptors and also produces a dose-dependent pain sensation in humans. Cloning of the vanilloid receptor 1 (VR1 or TRPV1) demonstrated that VR1 is the molecular target for capsaicin and its analogues (Caterina, M. J., Schumacher, M. A., et. al. Nature (1997) v. 389 p 816-824). Functional studies using VR1 indicate that it is also activated by noxious heat, tissue acidification and other inflammatory mediators (Tominaga, M., Caterina, M. J. et. al. Neuron (1998) v. 21, p. 531-543). Expression of VR1 is also regulated after peripheral nerve damage of the type that leads to neuropathic pain. These properties of VR1 make it a highly relevant target for pain and for diseases involving inflammation. While agonists of the VR1 receptor can act as analgesics through nociceptor destruction, the use of agonists, such as capsaicin and its analogues, is limited due to their pungency, neurotoxicity and induction of hypothermia. Instead, agents that block the activity of VR1 should prove more useful. Antagonists would maintain the analgesic properties, but avoid pungency and neurotoxicity side effects. Compounds with VR1 inhibitor activity are believed to be of potential use for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of disorders such as pain, especially that of inflammatory or traumatic origin such as arthritis, ischaemia, cancer, fibromyalgia, low back pain and post-operative pain (Walker et al J Pharmacol Exp Ther. (2003) January; 304(1):56-62). In addition to this visceral pains such as chronic pelvic pain, cystitis, irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), pancreatitis and the like, as well as neuropathic pain such as sciatia, diabetic neuropathy, HIV neuropathy, multiple sclerosis, and the like (Walker et al ibid, Rashid et al J Pharmacol Exp Ther. (2003) March; 304(3):940-8), are potential pain states that could be treated with VR1 inhibiton. These compounds are also believed to be potentially useful for inflammatory disorders like asthma, cough, inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) (Hwang and Oh Curr Opin Pharmacol (2002) June; 2(3):235-42). Compounds with VR1 blocker activity are also useful for itch and skin diseases like psoriasis and for gastro-esophageal reflux disease (GERD), emesis, cancer, urinary incontinence and hyperactive bladder (Yiangou et al BJU Int (2001) June; 87(9):774-9, Szallasi Am J Clin Pathol (2002) 118: 110-21). VR1 inhibitors are also of potential use for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the effects of exposure to VR1 activators like capsaicin or tear gas, acids or heat (Szallasi ibid).
A further portential use relates to the treatment of tolerance to VR1 activators.
VR1 inhibitors may also be useful in the treatment of interstitial cystitis and pain related to interstitial cystitis.
VR1 inhibitors may also be useful in the treatment of obesity and migraine;
WO2006/007851 discloses the use of VR1 antagonists for the treatment of obesity.
WO2004/100865 discloses compounds exhibiting inhibitory activity at the vanilloid receptor 1 (VR1).